User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Jack's POV Three years! Three years have passed since I last step foot into this mall in the town of Seaford, California. Three years since I've seen my friends, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton. I wonder what they're like now. When I left, we were only 13. Now, we're 16 each. The one friend I have missed the most since I moved to Japan to study abroad is Kim. When I last seen her, she was able to hurt me just by saying it. She was still beautiful though, I developed a crush on her and I'm pretty sure she did on me, too, but none of us were able to confess until she gave me a kiss on the cheek at the airport when I left. I wonder how everybody is now. The dojo itself seems quiet. "Jack!" a familiar voice made me turn from the Bobby Wasabi dojo to Phil from the restaurant. "Hey, Phil, what's up!" I said and received a hug. "You have taller and stronger, love your new haircut," Phil said. "Yeah, thanks, so everything's been normal?" I asked. "Yes, though you'll always fit in. Even though your voice is deeper now. I'll give you a discount when you come to eat at my restaurant," Phil insisted. "Thanks Phil, see you around." "Okay, bye bye!" Phil turned and rushed back into his restaurant. I turned from Phil to the dojo, and this time, a pretty girl with long blond hair was sparring a taller boy with Jerry's hair. At first, I didn't think it was Jerry, because the boy was fighting really fast and well, but he and the girl switched spots and I saw his face. It seemed like he saw me because the next thing he knew, he was waving and the girl took the advantage and kicked him across the face, making him lose the match. I shook my head in amusement; Jerry hasn't changed though it looks like now he knows karate better than he did back then. Although, Jerry really impressed me, it was Kim that caught my attention the whole time. She's faster, a little taller, and more beautiful. Because of Kim, I'm second thinking of entering the dojo. ---- Kim's POV I don't get it! One second Jerry is fighting me full force, the next, he's waving at someone. He'll never change. I helped him up, "What's wrong with you Jerry? I could've hurt you bad!" "Sorry Kim," Jerry stood up and brushed off dust, "It's just someone caught my eye and I thought it was someone we all know." "Yeah like who?" Eddie came over and flicked Jerry in the forehead. "Why don't you look yourself?" Jerry pointed and Eddie gaped. "Who is it? Who is it?" Milton jumped over and he gaped, too. "Come on guys, it's no one that important is it?" I rolled my eyes. "K-Kim I would turn around if I were you," Rudy shuttered. "Why?" I asked. "Because your old boyfriend is back," a deep but familiar voice made me whip around and lose my balance. Before I hit the floor, the boy reached out and caught me, "You haven't changed a bit, even clumsier." "Jack?" I yelled and gave him a hug. "Hey Kim," he hugged me back. Jack has changed so much, taller, broader shoulders, and his voice is deeper. Even his hair is cut and he doesn't have a skater's hair anymore. "When did you get back?" I asked when we separated. "Yesterday late at night," he smiled. "Well, well," Jerry seemed to have recovered from shock and walked over to Jack, "How about a little sparring match, to see if you remember anything." "Sure," Jack winked at me. The rest of the gang cleared the floor and made their way behind Jerry; I made my way behind Jack. Jerry took a fighting stance. Jack, on the other hand, just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing, Jack?" I hissed, "Jerry is not like he was before." "I'll be the judge of that, Kim, just watch," Jack said. Jerry lashed out with a simple front kick that looked like it would hit Jack straight in the face, I gaped a little but Jack easily evaded to the side. Jerry, now furious, kept kicking and punching at Jack, who continues to evade without much effort. After about 10 minutes, Jerry began to tire and Jack took this moment and grabbed Jerry's wrist. "Just because I haven't been training around the dojo doesn't mean I have been training at all," Jack then applied a wrist lock, causing Jerry to double over in pain. "YAME!" Rudy yelled and Jack released his lock. "Where did you learn to evade so easily, Jack?" Milton asked. "Nowhere," Jack reached out and offered a hand to Jerry, who accepted it with a smile. "Okay, that was some scary stuff, Jack, I mean; I thought I would lose my wrist but you knew when to let go." "Thanks," Jack said. "I have a quick question, Jack," Eddie jumped in out of the blue. "Sure, Eddie, what's up?" Jack asked. "When you walked into the dojo when Kim didn't believe that you were back, you also said that you were her old boyfriend, did you two date in secret?" I wanted to flip Eddie but the question took me off guard, it seemed to have the same effect to Jack; who just stood with nothing to say. "N-no I was just teasing her," Jack recovered and answered. "Whatever," the whole dojo filled. I did nothing but glare that made everyone flinch. That will always work. "Well, I'm back now, full and ready to be back in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. That is, if you would have me," Jack said. "Of course we would, Jack," Rudy walked over and slapped Jack on the shoulder, "Anyway, having two black belts isn't enough anymore." "What? Why? Are the Black Dragons stronger?" Jack asked. "No, the Black Dragons are okay now," I explained, "It's the Golden Tigers that we're afraid of." "How are they better than the Black Dragons?" "One: they actually take karate seriously. Two: they don't have Frank," I continued. "Still I don't know why we should be scared of them," Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I mean Kim, by now you better be a black belt 4th degree, right?" I nodded and he continued, "What's to be scared of?" "They won't fight Kim," Milton said. "Why? Are they afraid?" I sighed and answered, "No, because they all like me, all of them want to date me. So, whenever one of the gang is attacked, I show up and they back off. At competitions, whoever has to fight me, forfeits." "Oh," I see Jack drop his eyes, "Well, it isn't that hard." "Come again?" I asked. "I mean, you're really beautiful no wonder all of them want you," Jack said, blushing. I blushed as well. The room suddenly got very hot. "T-thanks Jack," I looked away to hide my redden face. "O…kay then," Rudy cut in after feeling the tension in the room between us, "Jack you're welcome back as many times as you want." "Thanks Rudy." "Alright then," Jerry quickly changing the subject, "How about we all get something to eat. I'm starving and we could celebrate Jack's return." "That's got to be the one good idea you have every week," Milton said. "Let's go then!" Jerry ushered the gang out of the room. I stayed behind. "Kim, you coming?" Jerry must have ushered everybody except Jack. "Um… yeah," I turned to face Jack only that he was standing a little close, so I smacked into his chest. "Hey you okay?" He asked. I have to look up to meet his gaze, "Y-yeah I'm fine, J-Jack." "If you are, then let's go," he smiled, "Jerry already pushed them into Phil's restaurant." Without much of a warning, Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dojo. "What took you guys so long?" Eddie asked. "Just talking a little," Jack said when we reached their table. Jack still hasn't let my hand go. Milton, Rudy, and Jerry started laughing. "What?" Jack asked. "J-Jack," I shuttered, "Y-your hand." My face still red. "What? Oh!" he looked down and released. We quietly took seats next to each other, facing Rudy and Milton. "Enough lovey-dovey, let's eat!" Jerry yelled, "Dinner's on me!" "Yeah, right?" we all said. Love it or hate it? Comment below this article. Category:Blog posts